In a video tape cassette for a video tape recorder as shown in FIGS. 1 to 3, a front lid 2 is pivotaly mounted on a cassette 1 in a rotatable manner to open and close, the front lid 2 being always forced to turn to a closed position by a twist coil spring 21. When the tape cassette is used, the front lid 21 can be opened to draw out the recording tape 3 forward from the front face of the cassette 1, while during non-use, the front lid 2 is closed to cover the front side of the recording tape 3 for protection.
What is problematic here is the troublesome work required for setting the twist coil spring 21 in position. Generally, a tape cassette is assembled in the following manner: At the front ends of the right and left side walls 6,6 of the tape cassette 1, a pair of bearing holes 4,4 for receiving bearing pins 5 of the front lid 2 are provided. Bearing pins 5,5 projected inwardly on the right and left side walls 2b of the front lid 2 are freely rotatably inserted into the bearing holes 4. The twist coil spring 21 is accommodated on the bearing pin 5 between one side wall 6 of the tape cassette 1 and the corresponding side wall 2b of the front lid 2, with one end arm 21b of the twist coil spring 21 being engaged with the side wall 6 and the other end arm 21c to the side wall 2b of the front lid 2, respectively, so that, by the spring action of the twist coil spring 21 the front lid 2 is always forced to turn in a closing direction. As such, it is necessary to set the twist coil spring 21 in a narrow space between the side wall 6 of the tape cassette 1 and the side wall 2b of the front lid 2, and moreover, in such a narrow space, the twist coil spring 21 has to be applied to bridge over the one wall of the tape cassette 1 and the front lid 2. Thus, setting the twist coil spring in position is extremely difficult. Especially, in the case of making the size of the tape cassette for a small sized video recorder such as 8 mm video tape recorder miniature, the twist coil spring 21 itself has to be made extremely small in size, and the space between the side wall 6 of the tape cassette 1 and the side wall 2b of the front lid 2 into which the coil spring is to be fitted becomes extremely narrow to make setting of the twist coil spring 21 extremely difficult. Thus, improvement of this feature has been desired.